Echo
by WendyAiko0630
Summary: Gray Garden X Wadanohara and The Great Blue Sea X Obsolete Dream Crossover RPG Story: Echo, a new fanmade RPG game made by WendyAiko0630 that was inspired by Deep Sea Prisoner(Mogeko's) works and a song named Echo by Vocaloid Gumi. What are Echoes? What do they do? What? I don't know the answer... You will if you look through this story. Will be rated K Plus for rough things.
1. What a weird School Day

_Summary: Wendy Aiko suddenly get stuck with some Echoes and Demons around her and trying to get out._

 **This Chapter Character List-**

 **Main Character:**

Name: Wendy Aiko

Age: 14

Height: 152cm

Weigh: 42kg

Hobby: Drawing, Listening to Music

Likes: Clothes, Sweet Foods

Hates: Spicy Foods, Blood

Appearance: She has Short Black Hair with Red Eyes. She wears a Black and Red Collared Long Sleeve School Shirt with a matching color Red tie and skirt, she wears a long Black Socks and Brown School Shoes.

Personality: Kind, Caring, Clumsy at the same time, she is kinda funny or weird somehow.

Name: Regina Miya

Age: 14

Height: 155cm

Weigh: 40kg

Hobby: Reading

Likes: Matt Mallory

Hates: Aniger Ayim

Appearance: She has Short Black Hair with Green Eyes, she wears a Light Blue Short Sleeve School Shirt with a matching Dark Blue tie and skirt. She also wears White short socks with Black school Shoes.

Personality: Sometimes Rude but then sometimes kind, she is a complicated person to know. She is somehow Charming and Passionate as well.

Name: Matt Mallory

Age: 14

Height: 160cm

Weigh: 50kg

Hobby: Drinking Tea, Hanging Out with his Gang

Likes: Tea, Fighting

Hates: Tam Yrollam

Appearance: He has Brown Short Hair with Blue Eyes, he wears a White and Dark Blue Collared Log Sleeve School Shirt with a Matching Dark Blue Tie. He also wears a Dark Brown Long Pants with Black School Shoes.

Personality: He is a Quiet and Smart-thinking guy, can get through a lot of things. But rude to Wendy for some reason.

Name: Gregor Fukami

Age: 14

Height: 158

Weigh: 48

Hobby: Reading

Likes: Wendy Aiko

Hates: Webdy Okia

Appearance: He has Short Black Hair with Red Eyes. He wears a white school shirt with a Green tie, then a long black pants with the matching color school shoes.

Personality: He is more like Matt, but more kind.

 **Now RPG START!**

Chapter 1: What a weird School Day...

 _"W-Who are you... ?"_

 _"... ?"_

 _"I'm... Your Echo..."_

 _"Wait..."_

 _"No..."_

 _"Stop..."_

 _ **"NOOOOOoooooOOOOO!"**_

It was a fine day in Tokyo as usual, Wendy, Regina and Matt are walking to school together as always. "Hhm, Hhhm~", "You look happy today..." Regina pointed out to Wendy, "Yup, can't wait to school!", "..."Matt kept quiet at Wendy as usual, she nodded at him and asked, "Whats wrong..?", "None of your business don't ask!" He said back rudely, Wendy just looked away and went to school.

 **~-Class 4 Year 2-~**

Three of them arrived and sat in their seats. Regina was preparing her books, Matt was reading his book, while Wendy... "Gah... Nothing to do...", "Why don't you go reading something or help out?" Suddenly Gregor pops out from nowhere and said, "..." Wendy nodded and sighed, "How about you?", "Nah... Anyway homeroom is starting..." He pointed at the clock, "Okay..." She said waited as the school bell rang.

 _"Well well isn't it Wendy eh?..."_

 _ **"LET'S PLAY..."**_

 **~_-School Ends-_~**

Regina and Matt was keeping their things as Wendy took her bag and ran out already, "W-Wendy!" Regina called but it was no use, "Let's go...", "But...", "Just leave her alone... Won't ya?" Matt said as he walked out, Regina nodded and followed. As they both walk in the hallways, they notice the place are getting dark and creepy, "Whats... Wrong?" Matt said went into the toilet with Regina. "W-Wendy?" Matt said walk to Wendy, "Something... Is in there...", "What..?" He said looked at the mirror, "Huh?" Regina looked at the mirror as well, suddenly all three of their minds suddenly flashed, flashed as three faint figures pops out. "Hi..."

 **-To Be Continue to Chapter 2-**


	2. The Rebel Starts

**Hey hey guys! Today we are going to continue this! Let's roll!**

 **You can also gimme more ideas, because I'm a bit confused for the story! Suggestions or adding characters are the best reviews for me! Be sure to follow this story!**

This Chapter Echoes List-

Echoes Main Character:

Name: Webdy Okia

Age: 17

Height: 160cm

Weigh: 52kg

Hobby: Murdering, Torturing

Likes: Blood, Rogerg Imakuf

Hates: Light

Appearance: She has Short Light Blue Hair with Red Eyes on the right and Purple Eyes on the left. She wears a white school shirt with no sleeves and a black tie along with matching black skirt and gloves. She also wears a long grey socks with black boots. She have demon wings and a tail at the back, she also wears a black bunny band. She sometimes wear two black clips on her left bangs that is covering the purple eye.

Personality: Rude, Crazy and mostly Cruel, and a big liar! XD

Name: Aniger Ayim

Age: 14

Height: 150cm

Weigh: 36kg

Hobby: Playing with her "Toys"

Likes: Tam Yrollam, What she thinks is good, Torturing

Hates: Webdy Okia, Light, Satanick

Appearance: She has Shoulder Length Pink Hair with Red Eyes, she wears a Light Pink Puff Short Sleeve School Shirt with a Red-Pink Striped Ribbon and Red skirt. She also wears White short socks with Brown school Shoes. She has no wings or tail but demon horns, the right one is black with two white stripes while the other one has many different geometric shapes and is pure black with white circles.

Personality: A really nice person went you see her but she's really rude and cruel to ya, likes to torture so much or even plays with them.

Name: Tam Yrollam

Age: 18

Height: 167cm

Weigh: 55kg

Hobby: Unknown

Likes: Suddenly Punch People, Aniger Ayim

Hates: Webdy Okia, Satanick, Light

Appearance: He has White Short Hair with Blue Eyes but it was covered up by his Glasses, he wears a White Long Sleeve School Shirt with a Black Tie and matching color Black Long Sleeve Vest. He also wears a Black Long Pants with Black Shoes. He has a black demon horn with matching color tail and wings.

Personality: He is a Quiet and Smart-thinking guy, but rude as he doesn't wanna talk to you. But he is really talkative when fighting with Aniger.

Characters from Obsolete Dream:

Satanick(Just the Echoes of him calling Wendy to "play" with him)

Roc Hijohshiki

Now RPG START!

 **Chapter 2: The Rebel Starts**

As they both talk together while looking at the mirror, suddenly all three of their minds suddenly flashed, flashed as three faint figures pops out.

"Hi..."

"Ha!" Wendy's mind flashed out uncountable memories of her past as she was half demon an half angel.

"W-Whats wrong Wendy..?!" Regina asked.

Wendy's mind flashed, her head is starting to spin. "I..."

"I..."

"WELCOME HUMAN WORLD~"

Suddenly the faint figures on the mirror jumps out from it. All three stand in front of the trios, "W-Who exactly are you guys?!" Matt said slightly went in front of his Echo: Tam Yrollam. Suddenly, Tam punched Matt in the face and sent him flying to outside. "Matt!" Regina called as she walks out, but was stopped by her Echo: Aniger Ayim. Aniger jumps on Regina playfully and said: "Let's play play Regina-chan!", "Get off of me!" She said. "Regina! Matt!" Wendy said as she wanted to help Regina, suddenly her Echo: Webdy pinned her on the wall with her hands, "Well well you have forgotten about me huh..?!" Webdy asked her as she keeps holding her neck tightly as Wendy starting to faint.

 **"No... Not now..."**

 **"I don't want to die here..."**

 **"Someone... Help..."**

 **"Help!"**

Wendy suddenly kicked Webdy away from her hardly as she hits the mirror, but it doesn't break.

"I need to run..." Wendy said runs away without Regina as Webdy got up and chase her as well. Wendy runs up to the roof and then go to another staircase to go down again. Suddenly, she stopped in front of the third staircase of Floor 3. Roc Hijohshiki was sitting there, "Huh..?" He looked up and sees Wendy. "Hey there Wendy...", "..." Wendy got quiet and glare as Roc, her old demon friend was here. "Whats wrong Wendy?", he asked. "Why... are... you... here... ?!" Wendy glared at him as was about to attack him, but then Webdy just pops out beside them, "Found ya~", "Eek!" Wendy said runs up the stair, but then Roc stopped her by holding her right hand and cuffed them up.

"Hey what!", "Sorry Wendy, I was sent here to do my job, so I will obey every Echoes here." He said as Wendy got shocked and tries to run away, no way for running at all... "Roc, cuff her up for me and hit her until she faints, we don't wanna handle a tricky human do we?" Webdy said, as Roc has no choice and cuffed Wendy's other hand and punched her many times. "Roc...", "Sorry Wendy..." Roc said as she punched her the last time and Wendy finally fainted. Webdy pulls Wendy away and went back to the others as thy were also done with Regina and Matt. "Let's go back guys~" Webdy said as she makes the portal and jumps in with Aniger and Tam.

 **"Hehe... Now I can play with you..."**

 **"Isn't it a long time since we fought?"**

 **"Do you wanna try to defeat me again sweet pie?"**

 **"Well... Just try me first..."**

 **"I know you won't GET IT!"**

"Huh..?" Wendy woke up as she was cuffed up on the wall, so as Regina and Matt and they were in the cell. "Hey! Regina wake up!" Wendy called as Regina couldn't wake up but Matt suddenly woke up a long time ago as Wendy didn't notice. "Hey Regina wake up..." Matt said as Wendy got shocked by Matt suddenly got up, "You're up...", "So... Is none of your business!" He said coldly. Regina finally wakes up, "Ah..." She said looks around, "We are cuffed", "Yes Regina... It looks like we can't get out" Matt said Wendy nods. Suddenly Webdy, Tam and Aniger appears in front of the cell they we're in, "Yo~ humans!", "Ah!" Wendy shouted, Regina and Matt was also shocked, "Well is time for torture time~ Get them to the other cells Aniger and Tam..." Webdy said both of them released them and brought them to other cell. "Well well human... I mean myself... Welcome to Satanick's World Wendy~" Webdy said as she slightly touch Wendy's body, making her a bit ticklish, "S-Stop it...", "Wha... Why should I? I said this is a torture... So I can do whatever I wanted to..." Webdy said took a whip and whips Wendy hardly as she shouted loudly, "Keep shouting! Louder! I will hit harder!" Webdy teased her and hits her more, then Wendy's vision vanished and she fainted again.

Regina was in a cell with Aniger, "Hehe... My new toy~", "What are you planning?!", "Nothing, I like you so I'll just use one method to torture you then!" She said as she turned on the shocking machine as she shook her lots of times. While Matt, "What are you doing... Let me out...", "...", "Let me out...", "...", "Let go of me!" Tam got annoyed and shook him, then whips him as well, Tam didn't want to say anything today and kept quiet.

After an hour, everything finally ends. Regina and Matt was brought back to their cells as they were hurt badly. But Wendy's injuries are the worst, her sleeve is torn of and her hands, head and feet are coming out blood. "Wendy!" Regina and Matt ran up to her and checks her. "She haven't died but Wendy wake up!" Regina said shakes her, "Whoa whoa Regina don't push her so much or she will really die..." He said. Suddenly she wakes up and coughs out blood a both of them got away from her a bit, "Wendy! Don't talk! You will get hurt!" She said as Wendy's leg got up, both of them titled their head as they look behind them, "Hey~ I forgot to unlock her so here's the key~" she said slams the key at Wendy's head. "So long~" Webdy then got away, "What the..." Matt said and unlocks the cuff.

"You alright?" Matt said as he used a treatment box from nowhere and bandage her up. Wendy nods and Matt was done, Regina walks up her and asked, "Hey, what did she did to you?", "She hits me a lot and shook me as well... Then she threw punches at me and then I don't know what I felt the other things..." Both of them nodded as they look at each other.

 **"What to do..."**

 **"Is it the end..?"**

 **"Hm... Try better than this or I won't even accept you again little Wendy... Hehehe~"**

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Author: Well I know there are a few mature things here but I won't go that high, relax... Alright see you in the next Chapter! Comment more for more ideas! And the more you comment, I will release the next chapter's name and the character's name secrets and more! At least two people says it, but anyways I will say next chapter's name so see ya guys!**

 _Next Chapter: Wendy's Old Master_


	3. Wendy's Old Master

**Hey hey guys! Sorry I didn't get the time to post or update chapters right now, but I will still continue this until this game ends!**

 **You can also gimme more ideas, because I'm a bit confused for the story! Suggestions or adding characters are the best reviews for me! Be sure to follow this story and when at least two people review in the chapters, secrets will be released! And if you follow or like my story, you will get to know more of my planned stories!**

 **And a new story is coming up: Finding Akihara**

 **This Chapter Characters:**

 **Wendy Aiko**

 **Regina Miya**

 **Matt Mallory**

 **Webdy Okia**

 **Characters from Obsolete Dream and The Gray Garden:**

 **Satanick(OD)**

 **Licorice(OD)**

 **Rosaliya(OD)**

 **Ivlis(TGG)**

 **Poemi(TGG)**

 **I've been forgetting some disclaimers: I don't own any characters here accept my OCs that I made.**

 ** _Notes: This Chapter contains blood, uneasy words and more, if you're not into it, please discard this chapter or read it with friends that can read this kind of bloody things... Sorry for the rating it K plus, I might rate it to M._**

 **Now RPG START!**

 **Chapter 3: Wendy's Old Master**

The second day arrives, after the prisoners ate their breakfast, the echoes bring them out to break stones. Wendy, Regina and Matt doesn't want that and was dragged away by their own echoes. "Wait, we just say it doesn't mean we really do it!" Wendy complained, "No no no, please be aware we don't like people like this... So be quiet..." Webdy answered and the trio was tortured by their echoes again and again.

"Sit! Come on sit on it or I'll force you to!" Webdy shouted at Wendy that was going to sit on the triangle wooden horse or AKA spanish donkey. "No! Is hurting! No!" Wendy complained again making Webdy angry and she slams Wendy on the wooden horse, making her anus and ass bleed. "OOW please stop! No!", "Will you be quiet! Now I'm serious!" Webdy said took a 1000kg leg chain and chain it onto her, making her ass bleed even more and was going to peel of into half soon. "I-I don't wanna die here! Spare my life!", "Just be quiet or I'll hit you!" Webdy said took a whip and whips her everywhere, making her really pain.

 _"Ah isn't this Wendy!"_

Suddenly, a voice that Wendy knows suddenly pops out. That figure walk in front of the cell and looked at the both females. "Ah Wendy are you ok? I hope Okia-chan doesn't beat you up that much..." An evil smile appeared on his face as usual smiles at her, "S-Sata-Satanick?!" Wendy got shocked as she suddenly drop down a bit, "AHHH!" Wendy shouted in pain and is ass is already a bit of a half. Satanick nodded and sighed, Wendy spit out blood before going unconscious, then Satanick just stare at her. "Webdy, release her right away...", "W-Why my lord?!", "Just do what I said..." Satanick said with a soulless voice, not knowing what he was thinking. Webdy then takes Wendy out of there and threw it to Satanick, "What are you going to do with her?", "Nothing, go see after the other prisoners what they are doing...", "O-Okay!" Webdy said before she ran away. As for Satanick, he was holding Wendy and holds up her face(Just like Samekichi did to Wadanohara in the flashback when Wadanohara fainted).

 _"Wendy... You're a weakling right now..."_

 _"How can you be so weak at this time?"_

 _"Oh darling... At least you still remember me..."_

 _"Is a long time since we play, how about let's pla-"_

Suddenly Licorice and Poemi bumped into Satanick and Wendy making them fly away. "Yeah! Poemi wins~", "Man you...", "WiLL YoU Two StOP ThIS NoNseNse?!" Satanick glared as both of them ran away. "You're doomed... Ivlis..." He said took Wendy away angrily.

Regina and Matt just got back to their cells, "W-Where's Wendy?", "Who knows, maybe she died?", "W-What you mean Matt! You're too mean..." as Regina and Matt was talking, Satanick just walked by and they saw her in his hands hurt. "W-Wendy!" Regina rushed forward and looked at Wendy's condition, but Satanick just walked faster. "I wonder who was that..." Regina muttered.

"Wendy..." Satanick murmured as he was kinda angry, he immediately went into his room and places her on his bed, well Rosaliya was just walking by as she caught Satanick's attention. "Hey Rosaliya, help me heal her..." He ordered as Rosaliya was annoyed, "W-Why?!", "Please~" Satanick begged, Rosaliya never treat a human but Satanick say: "Wendy... She's merely a human..." His eyes then became soulless, staring at Rosaliya to force her to treat her immediately, "Fine I will, just stop staring and kneeling at me..." Then Satanick stands up and make a cute experssion, "Thanks~", "Gross!" Satanick was slapped by Rosaliya as she walks to Wendy and treat her up. "Stupid Fool, no a super duper moron fool!" Rosaliya keep saying about him as Satanick nodded. "Now..."

 **_~The Restroom~_**

Ivlis was in the rest room hiding because...

 _(FLASHBACK)_

"Father!", "What is it Licorice? Poemi?", "That Satanick... Father is going to kill you..." As Licorice said, Ivlis immediately ran into the nearest restroom he can find and lock up in there because he don't want Satanick to torture him again.

 _(END OF FLASHBACK)_

"Oh Ivlis~ Be a good boy and come out~" Satanick grinned as he walks around and went into the restroom that Ivlis is in, "Oh Ivlis~", "EEK!" Ivlis immediately covers his mouth and shivers in the restroom. But Satanick just went into the restroom beside him, after he finished, he suddenly hits the side cover making Ivlis getting slam by it and was crushed onto the wall, "Ah, there you are~ Let's go~" Satanick said pulls Ivlis away with enjoyment. "H-HHEEELLLLEEPPPP!" Ivlis shouted in pain as he was dragged away into the torture room.

 **[[_~~~~~_]]**

After awhile, Wendy woke up in Satanick's room. She knew that her wounds are treated, but as he moved, her whole ass hurts, "Ahc..." Wendy moans as she move a bit. Suddenly, a sword just swish over Wendy and hits the wall, "Be quiet will you..." Licorice frowned at Wendy, but then Satanick suddenly pops out from no where, "Hey boy~ what are you doing?" He asked but then Licorice kicked his middle ass hardly with his feet.

 _"Where's father...?!"_

"Somewhere..."

 _"WHeRe?!"_

Satanick nodded again and then sighed, "Restroom..." Satanick said then Licorice ran as fast as he could. Satanick walks to Wendy's side and both of them just looked each other quietly. "Why... Did you saved me..." Wendy groan and frowned and stares at him, making him a bit worry at first, then he smiles evilly so sudden.

 _"Well is not really your business eh little girl? Why don't you try to defeat your master right now?!"_

He said smiles more evilly than usual, Wendy shrugs over him as she immediately runs towards him as she was going to punch him, but Satanick just moved away and Wendy just fall on the floor like that.

"You see, you can't be strong in your human form can you? Why don't I help you change back?!" He asked angrily, Wendy frowned, "Why should I! I don't like to transform without a reason!", "There is one! Is to transform into a devil and become strong to fight me!", "Like I wanted to do that stupid thing?! Hah! Try that!" Wendy and Satanick was arguing, while Ivlis, Licorice and Poemi are hiding behind the wall listening to their conversation, "So... Satanick was a teacher...?" Ivlis nodded to what Poemi said, "I guess so even he is a dummy..." Licorice agreed to what she said as Ivlis sighed, "So... What they are going to do next..." Ivlis wondered as they continue to listen to their conversation.

"Well, what do humans hate the most? Oh I know!", "What?!", "Death..!" As Satanick just said Death, Wendy trembled in fear as she knew that she was going to get killed, "Ahahahahaha! I knew you would LOVE it!" He said dragged Wendy outside, "W-Where are you planning to take me?!", "Just to the river~", "Wait the river... Isn't it Lava!" Wendy been there before, as she heard river, she knew is was a river of lava... Thats when Wendy doesn't like that much...

 _'What I'm going to do... Help... Help!'_

Wendy tries to struggle away from him but it was useless, "Get, off!", "Not until I throw you there... Now, be a good student and listen to what teacher says..." Satanick said as they already arrive at the river. Ivlis, Poemi and Licorice, ran up to them as Ivlis nodded and sighed, "Do he need to do such a stupid thing to awaken her?" Ivlis said as Licorice stares, "But humans do hate lava don't they?" He said as they continue inspect them. While on the other hand Regina and Matt saw Wendy was going to get thrown into the river, "Is- Isn't that Wendy?!" Regina said as she ran to the side to the prison and saw her, "Be careful Regina, Webdy and the others might know us that we are gone..." Matt said followed them. But as they arrived, Satanick threw Wendy into the lava. Wendy just looked at the sky soullessly with fear as she suddenly changed into a demon. Now, Wendy has long black hair with red eyes and two black demon horns like Kcalb, then she wears a dark brown coat with a yellow pin on it, and she still wears the same school outfit, then her wings is the same orange color like Ivlis's wings when he was still with Siralos. "W-Wendy... She became... became a demon..." Regina muttered as both of them witness Wendy's demon form. "Ah, great to have you Michelle~ Let's work shall we?" Satanick asked Wendy and referring the Michelle as well.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Author: I know is short, but I will split the endings from here. If I made the game, the option will be (Below) so let's see whats yours, and are you going forward or stuck with the bad end. Since no comments in the comment box, I won't reveal the next chapter name and some character edits, sorry :( . Anyways tune in!**

 _Options:_

 _1) Call Wendy's name_

 _2) Call Wendy's demon form name_

 _3) Do Nothing_

 **~~Continue to the Bad End Chapter First~~**


	4. BAD END 1: The Evil Devil

**Hey hey guys! Sorry I didn't get the time to post or update chapters right now, but I will still continue this until this game ends!**

 **You can also gimme more ideas, because I'm a bit confused for the story! Suggestions or adding characters are the best reviews for me! Be sure to follow this story and when at least two people review in the chapters, secrets will be released! And if you follow or like my story, you will get to know more of my planned stories!**

 **Say what did you chose? If you choose "Call Wendy's demon form name" or "Do nothing", then you got the first bad ending, yea~ XD And this chapter Regina won't say anything but you can also replace it yourself when Regina is calling Wendy's demon form name. Well what is it about? Let's see!**

 **This Chapter Characters:**

 **Wendy Aiko/Michelle Akuma**

 **Regina Miya**

 **Matt Mallory**

 **Webdy Okia**

 **Characters from Obsolete Dream:**

 **Satanick(OD)**

 **I've been forgetting some disclaimers: I don't own any characters here accept my OCs that I made.**

 ** _Notes: This Chapter contains blood, uneasy words and more, if you're not into it, please discard this chapter or read it with friends that can read this kind of bloody things... Sorry for the rating it K+_**

 **Now RPG START!**

 **Chapter 4/Bad End 1: The Devil in The Pass**

After Regina and Matt saw her, they both are in shock, didn't say anything until Wendy said, "Hey Satanick~ Is been supeerr long~" Michelle said in happiness and Satanick smiled as well, "Glad to have you back my Lady Devil~" Satanick grinned. Suddenly a loud voice was heard... _"REGINA AND MATTIE! WHERE ARE YOU?!"_ Webdy shouted at them Regina sighs, 'We are doomed..' "What you mean Mattie!?" Matt got angry and scold her back making Webdy more angry and she jumped down and hits Matt to the wires, "Are you mocking me right now huh boy?! I know you like to play but not this...", "Is not even your business!" Both of them are fight while Michelle sighs, "Why don't you kill your echo?" Satanick suddenly added another thing as she nods, "Well that would be interesting... Mind call her here?", "Sure sure!" Satanick said turned to the fighting Webdy, "Ah hey Webdy, why don't you greet your devil here eh? Along with Regina and Matt?" Satanick questioned Webdy and she sighed, "Okay then..." She said opens the door and both went out and kneeled before Michelle, "W-Welcome my Devil..." Webdy said nervously as Michelle put her leg on Webdy's head and moved it, "Yes yes I'm glad to be here~"

Suddenly, Michelle kicked Webdy into the lava river hardly while laughing evilly. "M-My Lady Devil! Why did you.." "Oh, I just don't want you to takeover me so I kill you just in case something happens to me..." Michelle said glared at Webdy evilly as Webdy was burned to death. Regina and Matt stared and started to shiver, 'What now...' While Regina was thinking, Matt growls and charge to Michelle. But it was useless as Michelle caught his throat and grab it tightly, _"You think you can stop me. . . . . ."_ , "Let... Go!" Matt was trying to handle the pain from her, "..." Michelle grinned before throws Matt back to Regina, "Matt you okay?!", "*cough* Of course... *cough* not..." He said cough several times. Michelle though it would be a bad idea to kill them, so she though she want to use them. "I had an idea~" Michelle said cheerful as she knock them both unconscious.

After some hours passed, Regina and Matt finally awoke, leaving them in the place where people hit stones. "W-Where are we..?" Regina asked Matt as he also woke up, "I... Don't Know..." He said. Suddenly Michelle as of Wendy pops out in front of them, "Ah... Well now what should I do with you guys..." Michele said evilly and glared with a smile, "W-Wendy, is still you r-right..? W-W-We can get out of here and live h-happily right?" Regina said slowly leans on to the nearest wall, "Wha? Live happily..?" Michelle paused for awhile, and smiled evilly when she looks at her, "I'm... Already happy here! Don't you get it...?" She said as Matt ran towards Regina and whispered, "We must run now...", "But..." Michelle heard what Matt said even five feet away as she summons giant nails and pinned Matt on the wall, "Matt!" Regina cries out but then she was punched away by Michelle as she go towards Matt, Michelle sighs and Matt shrugged.

"What to do with you..." Michelle was thinking as her hand suddenly strikes into Matts stomach and caught some organs out, "Yay, is fun at least!" Michelle grinned as she pulled more organs out of his body, **_"AHHHhhhHHHhhhhHHHH!"_** Matt shouted in pain as Michelle take more and more out and ended up taking his heart and smash it which of course made Matt died, before he die he look at Regina before taking his last breath and ended his life. "Ah... He's dead..." Michelle shrugged and turned to Regina whom has woken up a few minutes ago as she was crying and looking at Matt, "M-M-Matt! What happen to him?! Matt!" Regina cried and said somethings a few times, "Matt! Matt! Why he died! Is he going to leave me?!" Regina cried more and Michelle grins, "Hoho~ I guess Matt's in heaven, or might be in hell as well, maybe I should take down your life as well..?" Michelle asked, Regina don't want to die and don't want to live there, and Regina chose...

"Wendy... Kill me... Take me with him..." Regina said sorrowfully as Wendy laughs and grins, "Ohohoho! Ending your life so fast? Well I hate people like that...", she paused and act back normally, "But I think I could kill you slowly~" she said as Michelle took Regina and threw her in a giant pot which fits Regina already, "W-What you're gonna do..?!" Regina said tries to get out of the pot but if was useless because the pot was stained with cooking oil already, "Well cook you to death!" Michelle said poured water in the pot and start the fire, which it started to boil the water that Regina is in, "N-No... Don't boil me...", "I though you say you wanna die? So no turning back now~", "Because I like to see you die~" Suddenly the voice changes to Wendy's Original voice and it was evil, and just before Regina fainted and died in the pot.

 ** _BAD END 1: The Evil Devil_**

 **Author: Thats all for Chapter 4! You say what? I'm cruel to Regina and Matt? Well in the real conclusion, we never get along but then somehow we did, so I just made it into my story of my life, I guess? XD So I will write the next chapter about... Well I can't really tell you if you never review or something, me the author have big feelings to this RPG Story... So please at least review in every chapter, and you will know more about this story's true goal.**

 **~~Continue to Chapter 5~~**


	5. Back To Hometown- Gray Garden is Back!

**Kinda busy right now but I will continue this! So don't worry Deep-Sea-Prisoner's Fans K?**

 **You can also gimme more ideas, because I'm a bit confused for the story! Suggestions or adding characters are the best reviews for me! Be sure to follow this story and when at least two people review in the chapters, secrets will be released! And if you follow or like my story, you will get to know more of my planned stories!**

 **This Chapter Characters:**

 **Wendy Aiko/Angel Skye**

 **Regina Miya**

 **Matt Mallory**

 **Characters from Obsolete Dream and The Gray Garden:**

 **Satanick(OD)**

 **Glasses(OD)**

 **Reficul(TGG)**

 **Etihw(TGG)**

 **Kcalb(TGG)**

 **Wodahs(TGG)**

 **Grora(TGG)**

 **Macarona(TGG)**

 **I've been forgetting some disclaimers: I don't own any characters here accept my OCs that I made.**

 **Now RPG START!**

 **Chapter 5: Back To Hometown- Gray Garden is Back!**

After Regina sees Wendy's Demon Form, she immediately calls Wendy, "W-Wendy! Are you okay..?" As Regina called her, Satanick immediately got to her attention. "She's not Wendy~ She is Michelle~ Dream on your favorite girl that's been turned into an evil devil~", suddenly Satanick would feel a stab in the stomach, _"Dream on... Because I won't..."_ Wendy paused and showed her face, _"I won't! Be a demon!"_ The surroundings then heats up before Wendy's wings, horn, hair and coat turned differently. "H-How...", Satanick shrugged as Wendy giggles lightly while smiling brightly, _"How. . . ? A god and a devil needs underlings and friends... And without them..."_ Wendy then finally changes into an angel god like Etihw, she still have the same hair color but is longer, she also have big angel wings and an angel ring(or is it called hodo? XD) while a hair pokes out within the middle and four white diamonds are on her hair like Etihw, then her coat is pure white with many diamonds on the bottom of her coat.

 _ **"I can't have fate in myself..."**_

After she finish saying, she kicked Satanick away from her. "S-Skye... I though you're... Long dead?!", _"Dead? I'm still alive until now... I never die and I will never die..."_ Wendy giggles and Regina is curious of her name is Skye and then Wendy teleported herself and her friends to a place where she was usually born in, The Gray Garden.

As they arrived, Wendy stretched herself up and smiles at Regina and Matt, "We are finally here!", "Where?", "The Gray Garden!" Wendy said cheerfully as there's many kind angel and demons there. But Yosafire and her group but they are busy in the moment, so Wendy decided to go to Blancblack Castle to visit the long no see Etihw, Kcalb, Grora and Wodahs. Then the group set off to the castle, as they were walking Regina started to ask Wendy, "Wendy..?", "What is it Regina?", Regina shrugged before she ask, "A-A-Are you a demon or angel..?" Wendy stopped walking and closed her eyes and open it again before she talked to them.

"Well is confusing...", "Confusing?", "Ah yes well is all about the pass...", "The pass..? But isn't it yourself until now..?", "Ah no Matt, I started to change when I was 10 years old. When I started to feel strange, I only know what am I...", "So what are you?" Regina asked again, "Maybe both..." Wendy said. Then suddenly Wendy bumped into someone all the sudden, as Wendy opened her eyes, she immediately nods at her. "Ater..?", Ater then got up and looked at Wendy, "Arg... Sorry Skye, I better get running...", "Wh-" Ater ran away as she sighs but then Grora ran towards Wendy and saw her and stopped, "Hey uh um, did you see Ater anywhere..?" She asked as Wendy sweat dropped, 'Ohoho... Again~?'. Wendy think for awhile, "Um I didn't see her anywhere, maybe she's in the forest?", "Okay thank you!" Grora said vanished. "Wha..." Regina titled and Matt shrugged, "Let's go... I hate wasting time..." Wendy said walks away while Regina and Matt follows her to the castle.

 **-Blancblack Castle-**

As they arrive, they saw Wodahs standing in front of the door. "Hey Wodahs!", "Oh hi Skye, finding Etihw and Kcalb?" He asked, "Yup, and this time with friends~" she said cheerfully, "Oh okay, anyways did you see Grora anywhere?" Wodahs asked, "She was chasing Ater today~" Wodahs sweat dropped, "Oh, well why don't you go in?, "Ah yes yes..." Wendy said walked in with Regina and Matt. As they reach the door to the room Wendy turned around and looked at Regina and Matt and ask them, "Wanna go in?", "Maybe not..." Matt declines, "Then I will also not go in..." Regina also rejected the offer as Wendy sighed, "Well okay then, but you got to wait very long..." Wendy said before she went in. Regina looks at Matt, "Are we going to listen what are they talking?", she asked but Matt then lean on the wall, "Nope, listen yourself if ya want to..." He said before going to sleep.

 **-In The Room-**

Wendy walks in the room further and sees Etihw and Kcalb sitting together as usual. "Ah, hi Wendy!" Etihw greeted but Kcalb nodded as usual, "Hey Etihw and Kcalb, is been awhile since then..." Wendy smiles, and greeted to them. "So how's earth?", "It's fine there... And as usual," Wendy said giggles, "Ohoho, thats good news~ Well we are also fine here as well, you can stay here if you want," Etihw said blushes, but then Kcalb cuts in their conversation, "But you can stay too long do you?", "H-How do ya know? Old man..?" Kcalb then got annoyed by the old man, "I'm not old!", "But you are..." Etihw teased as Kcalb blushed, but then Wendy started to talk seriously.

"Etihw, I'm afraid that Michelle is going to be free soon...", Etihw nodded and growls, "Michelle... She's been a coward to us... I though you sealed her tight..?", "Wendy sealed her...?" Regina was still thinking the situation now, "Of course that Satanick freak... If I wasn't awake by my friend, Michelle shouldn't have been out by now..." Wendy sighs. Kcalb shrugs, "Well if you can't deal with it, we can at least send Yosafire and the other to help you..." Kcalb suggest but then Wendy shakes her head, "Is okay, I can manage myself... if not I'll get Michelle's power and divine it to Regina and Matt..." As Wendy finish saying, a sudden loud voice can be heard, "Powers?!" Regina just overhear the conversation about getting powers and got mad. "Ohoho... They are peeking Wendy~" Etihw teased as Wendy blushed, "J-Just leave them alone... They are just pest in the way...", "What you mean pest?!" Suddenly Matt barge in while Regina is trying to stop him, "Matt! Come on! Stop it!", "Why should I?!" As Wendy got annoyed, she immediately uses her power to restrain Matt by putting his hands behind with just her fingers moving, "W-What did you do?!", "Restraining you..." Wendy glared as she slams Matt down with a finger and turn back, "So where are we now..?" Wendy smiled and tries to forget everything.

"How dare you..." Matt glares back and stood up, "I can't believe that we tag you along just for these nuisance..." Matt said as Regina nodded, "Well kinda agree what Matt just said..." Regina nodded again as Wendy sighed, before blasting out from the castle. "Ohoho~ Look who's mad..." Etihw teased as Kcalb sweat drops, "Not a good start at all..." Kcalb said as Etihw then got an idea and got down from her chair, "Why don't we go look for Wendy? How's that sounds?" Etihw suggested as Matt immediately frowned, "No..." As he rejected Regina have no choice and said, "Well, I need to know more about her... I'm going Matt...", "Why?!" Matt got angry as Kcalb jumps down from the high chair. "Well I guess she should be somewhere I know the most, I'm sure of it..." Kcalb shrugged as Etihw blushed with a smile. "Well let's go then~" Etihw said as she teleported Regina, Kcalb and Matt to the village, Matt was kinda jealous because of Wendy being stronger than him, and he wants to be stronger himself, so he rejected the offer just now, Etihw was also aware of him because Matt can be strong himself.

 **-Flower Garden-**

As Wendy arrives at the flower garden, she stood there and look at the view through out the places, "What a nice and memorial view to look at..." Then suddenly a figure then came popping out from no where, and it was Reficul, "Oh hi Reficul! It's been awhile!" Wendy said cheerfully as Reficul smiled, "Well it's really been awhile since then, what brings you here?" Reficul greeted and asked while Wendy giggled, "Well just passing by, and hopping you to tear Satanick apart if ya could..." Wendy joked as Reficul nodded, "He's stronger than me ya know...", "Yes I know that!" Wendy blushed and Reficul smiled. "I guess I should be going~", "Well see you next time then!" Wendy said as Reficul teleported along with a gust of the red flames. And Wendy sat down looking at the flowers, "When... They will find me here..?" She said as she plucked one flower out and smells it.

 **_~On the other side~_**

"You'd say you know she would be here...", Etihw complained as Kcalb got angry, "I know... Maybe she's hiding..." Kcalb said as he blushed, because they we're at the hill. Matt and Regina pokerfaced before they asked the same time, "Are we done yet..?", "Nope~" Etihw teased as the duo cries like a baby while trying to find Wendy.

 **-/The Apple Garden/-**

As Wendy made it to the Apple Garden, she then saw a faint figure and ran towards it. "M-Macarona-chan! Nice to see ya here!" Wendy was running as she was trying to catch up the slightly grown up Macarona. "Oh hi Wendy! It's been awhile!" Macarona blushed as Wendy started to be curious, "I though you went to work with Yosafire?" Wendy asked as Macarona shakes her head, "No because they just need 3 people enough, so I decided to wait for them...", "Oh so thats it..." Wendy gets it before she waves her hand and goes to another place.

 ***_While on the Finding Side_***

 _"Etihw!"_ Regina and Matt got bored and kept complaining to her, "Yes we will find her wait...", "Just wait..." Kcalb said as he was walking slowly behind while taking a stick. Then the troupes meets up with Reficul who was gazing near the forest, "Hey Ref! Did ya see Wendy anywhere?" Etihw asked as Reficul thinks for awhile before giving an answer, "Well I met her at the flower garden then I think she went to the beach..." Reficul said as Etihw got excited , "Sankyu Ref!" After she thanked the troupes immediately goes to the beach.

 **~At the beach~**

Wendy was standing on the refreshing beach alone while the wind blows. Not long a figure came out from no where, "Hey..." Wendy turned around and it was Glasses, "What is it Glasses-san?", "Well nothing really, I was just walking by... Well just want to go on a scroll or something..." Wendy smiled while giggled, "We could walk if you want," Wendy said as Glasses blushed. The troupe then appears but then all of them hides in the bushes and whispers one by one, "Hey Etihw, who's that?" Regina asked, "Glasses, a childhood friend of Wendy... And..." Etihw paused as she sees his face one more time before answering the other question, "An abandon son of Satanick...", "Hwa..." Regina titled but Matt frowned, "But why called 'abandon'?!" He asked as he though Etihw said wrongly but then she explained, "What I know that Glasses ran away from home because he was annoyed by Satanick and his mother, so he get out of the family and work for himself..." Then Etihw sudden say something, "If you wanna know more you must ask Wendy I'm afraid..." She added before Wendy and Glasses went off and they got out. "I wonder... What world was Wendy in..." Regina muttered before going on to spy on Wendy.

 **Author: Yo! Sorry guys, that I have posted this chapter late again and this time is later . " Sorry because I'm really busy! Especially when making my characters and think the story up! If you really want to see it, go to FB and search (RPG Maker Group) and join! Anyone can join! So come and join! You may see a lot of secrets about the story! So see ya!**

 **~~Continue to Chapter 6~~**


	6. Angel Skye's Secret!

**(Heya! Since this was like from Feb 1st XD lol I'll try to update again and yes! I'm quite running out of ideas, so tell me your opinion on what they can do or something ;-; So now don't blame me if they're grammar errors in this because this was almost out for a year XD)**

 **Kinda busy right now but I will continue this! So don't worry Deep-Sea-Prisoner's Fans K?**

 **You can also gimme more ideas, because I'm a bit confused for the story! Suggestions or adding characters are the best reviews for me! Be sure to follow this story and when at least two people review in the chapters, secrets will be released! And if you follow or like my story, you will get to know more of my planned stories!**

 **This Chapter Characters:**

 **Wendy Aiko/Angel Skye**

 **Regina Miya**

 **Matt Mallory**

 **Webdy Okia**

 **Aniger Ayim**

 **Tam Yrollam**

 **Igure**

 **Characters from Obsolete Dream and The Gray Garden:**

 **Glasses(OD)**

 **Etihw(TGG)**

 **Kcalb(TGG)**

 **Satanick(OD)**

 **/-\\\**

 **New character information:**

 **Name: Igure**

 **Age: Unknown, seemingly seen as the near thirties.**

 **Appearance: He wears a gas protective mask to hide his face, he has white short hair with green eyes. He wears a white long sleeve tops along with a red tie and brown long pants, he wears a white lab coat along with it. He also has two goat like horns and a pointy tail.**

 **Personality: He is calm and collected, doesn't like to argue and does he's work. But he likes to be playful when talking to others.**

 **I've been forgetting some disclaimers: I don't own any characters here accept my OCs that I made.**

 **Now RPG START!**

 **Chapter 6: Angel Skye's sercet**

On the beach, there's Wendy and Glasses talking about something as the finding troupe have came to find and listen to them. Glasses then nodded and started to speak, "So then, about the Michelle thing..." Glasses shrugs as he afraid to say the next word, "Is alright Glasses, it's not your fault, what is it about her?" Wendy asked. Before Glasses tells her he took of his glasses and spoke, "Well in two weeks time, well you know you need to defeat your Echo before fighting her... But then she will be there by the second week, sorry if you don't understand me..." Glasses said as Wendy shrugged, and sighed.

Then the group that we're spying on them caught into a fight. "What you mean?!", "You just don't get it!" Matt and Regina got into a fight all of the sudden as Etihw and Kcalb can't control them, "O-Oh hi, continue y-your conversation then, hehe..." Etihw said pulling Matt while Kcalb pulls Regina, Glasses and Wendy sweat dropped. "I-I guess let's continue...", "U-Um yea..." Both of them shrugged to say a word as Wendy blushed, "So w-what now?" Glasses asked as Wendy blushed even more.

"S-So how about your father Satanick..? He's not planning anything about destroying yet..?" Wendy asked as Glasses nodded, "Hm... I guess so... He was planning to destroy this place but he said this place is hard to invade since the shield upgraded after the last war... But then I heard he said...", "Said what..?" Glasses stop talking as Wendy wanted to know what did Satanick really said as Glasses continued with his eyes closed, "S-Said he wanted to find Michelle back and destroy this island along with you..." Wendy got shock and her head was down, Glasses was worried about this already and Etihw nodded and came out to see Wendy.

"Stay away!" Wendy hits Etihw's hand as she was going to pat her and Wendy glares at her, "I... I'm going to kill Michelle no matter what happens to me... And no one's gonna stop me from it..." Wendy said as she was gonna jump, suddenly Matt and Regina runs up to Wendy and grab her and both said, "Don't go Wendy! You can't go there again! You'll die!", "Shut up! This is not your-" Suddenly a big underworld hole came from above sucking in Wendy, Matt and Regina in it and close the entrance to it. "Wendy! Matt! Regina!" Etihw calls them but no one replies, Glasses nodded and put his glasses on and walks away as Etihw grabs his shoulder and Glasses shrugged and turns around and sees Etihw in anger, "So... Mind if you apologize Wendy later...?" Etihw glares as she pulls Glasses, "W-What ya doing?!", "Putting you in prison before Wendy comes back!" She said as Glasses shrugged.

 **_\In the underworld/_**

Matt woke up as he saw Regina and Wendy fainted as do as him but then they are in a prison, "Wait... Isn't this..." Matt runs to the bars and looks around, they are in the same prison again. "Yo~" Webdy pops out from no where with a glare as she laughs evilly, "You guys are gonna get punished awfully, or you might die? Kyeheeheheehe!", Matt shrugged as he got angry and shouted at her, "We'll not die and we won't!" He said as he punches Webdy and she dodges easily, "For now just sleep because this is going to be a last ever day of sleep, and days here last longer so yea sleep while you could~" Webdy said vanishes into the dark. Matt nodded and tries to wake Wendy and Regina up, no use.

Then suddenly Wendy woke up as she look around and saw Matt, "Hey..." She said while Matt turns around as he was looking around the place behind the bars, "What is it..." He said, he's not interested to deal with Wendy at all. "Nothing..." Wendy said as she lean on the wall, Matt then walks up and slaps Wendy's face, "...", "You know what this is for... Right?!", "...", "Talk to me!" Matt grabs Wendy's shirt as Wendy doesn't cares with her white and pale face, "Matt! Stop what you're doing!" Regina pulls Matt away along his hand strangling Wendy. "What you're doing Matt?!", "I'm gonna punish this woman of course!", "Why?! Is it just because this thing?! Is also our fault that WE hold on to her!" Regina said angrily as she walks up to Wendy and praise her with a lot of words, no use. Her face just keeps getting paler and paler, her face keeps getting darker and darker, Regina was really worried about her but Matt just sit beside the bars. Then time pasts as they didn't did anything until all of them sleep soundly and peacefully.

 **-After Three Hours-**

Regina and Matt woke up at the same time but then they found out that they are in a human testing container which a scientist named Igure put them in. "Where are we!" Matt and Regina shouted as they hit the container a lot of times but actually Igure can't hear a thing at all. And as Regina and Matt looked around they saw Wendy hanging on the wall chained and wounds on her, it looks like she was tortured before this. Regina cried as she falls on the ground looking at Wendy and mumbled, "W-We are all gonna die! Yes we are!" She said with despair as Matt nodded, he then hits the container with many ways, it was no use. Then suddenly Igure walks up at them, looking around as he seen thur them because he tortured Wendy just to get the information. "Well well it looks like they are strong and healthy as you said god, you can just go back to your cell now~" He said kick Wendy out and threw her back into her cell.

"Now time for you guys..." Igure then opened Regina's container and grab her shirt tightly, "So tell me what do you know about Wendy...", Igure asked glared at Regina as she shrugged. "Regina don't tell him!", "She can't listen to you or even me..." Igure paused, as he looked Matt in the eye, "Thought you can hear us~ Thats bad heh~" Igure evilly laughed. Then he still force Regina to say somethings about Wendy, "Well she's a crybaby if you say... But then she's strong as an angel... Without her companions she can't fight for anyone...", "Thank you~" Igure said threw her on to the chain and locks her up and said, "This is no good information at all~ but you will still be punished!" He said activate the lighting shock and shook Regina for a long time and stop and then again shook her.

That made Matt angry and he then kicks the container with full force, breaking it and kicks Igure away, then he quickly off the device and unlock Regina. "Regina, you with me?" Matt asked as Regina nods at him, he sighs and quickly runs out the lab, which he them bump into Tam and Aniger who was gonna check the lab. "Oh oh look who's here!" Aniger said with excitement as Matt shrugged and runs the other side which Igure got up with an electric weapon, "Well well no where to run?" He asked as both sides gets closer to Matt. "Stay put here..." He puts Regina down as both of the sides charge at him. He then kicks Igure's electric weapon away and grabs it to shock him and then Aniger and Tam. All of them then faints together in one go because of the electric weapon, "Welp thats it..." Matt said off the weapon and threw it away, but when he threw it away he heard a thud which it lands on a notebook which Igure dropped it, He pick it up and read it.

 _April 25, 2075 Monday_

 _Information about Wendy Aiko or meant to be Angel Skye:_

 _Skye seemingly was born on July 15, 2050 Friday and married a man on November 8, 2071 Sunday. Then she suffers a curse by her ancestor witch and turned into a human aged 10 on July 15, 2073. Now Skye turned back into her Angel form on April 20, 2075. She name her human form Wendy and lived in the Aiko Household which their child died already as Skye went into that child's body. No more other information about her... Unless her friends know about it..._

"..." Matt sighed at the book as Regina woke up, "M-Matt...", "Y-Yes?!" Matt got shocked and stop reading then he turn around to see Regina woke up. "W-Where is Wendy..?", "I though sh-" as Matt turn around to the prison, Wendy's gone in there. "Ha, are you looking the wrong way?!" Suddenly Webdy pops outta no where with Wendy's body but is her Angel form, "Wendy! Wendy!" Regina rush over but sudden Webdy draws out a gun and points it at Wendy, "Stop or she'll die!" Webdy said loudly as it make Regina no choice but to surrender, while Webdy didn't notice Matt, he went into the lab and hide in an empty cabinet. "Go..." Webdy said tell Regina to walk with Wendy and leading them to Satanick's room.

 **-In Satanick's room-**

"Is nice to see you Skye~" Satanick gave an annoying greeting to them as Wendy nodded at him. "So how long it's been? Trap unde- opps a spoiler, Sorry~" Satanick stopped half way because of Regina in there as well. "What he mean of tr-", "Shh..." Wendy told Regina to quiet as they both look back up at him, "So why do you bring them here my Webdy pie?" Satanick asked her as she said, "Both of them ran out from the lab! Punish them! Or kill them!", "I didn't run out at all!" Regina honestly tell the truth but Satanick won't listen and Wendy then stood up and said, "I was the one who lead them out, punish me only..." As Wendy said, Satanick laughed evilly and vanish then appears in front of her rubbing her cheeks as she hits his hand off from her and said, "Get your freaking hands off..." She said. Satanick laughed evilly somehow and pull Wendy closer and tighter as Wendy struggles to get out from he's side, "Huh...?! You stabbed me before and now... You're afraid of me...?! You're just kidding~" Satanick teased as he stabbed Wendy in the stomach and Wendy vomited blood.

"Wendy!" Regina rush to her when Webdy restrains Regina before she could reach to her. "Oh~ Not fighting back..? That's a surprise for me ya know~" He said and stab her again and again, while Wendy's body is gonna run out of blood soon. "S-S-Stop it...", "Why Wendy~ I though you like this feeling~" Satanick teased more, Regina struggling but she can't get out. Suddenly Satanick turned around as he was shot in the head by a bullet gun, Matt, finally reaches his destination with a gun that he found in Igure's lab. Webdy then approach him while he shout at Regina and said, "Regina take Wendy away now!" Matt said while gunning Webdy as Regina quickly grabs Wendy and runs away. While that Webdy uses her dark powers and locked Matt in a sealer, "Just wait here fool..." She said as she ran off, Matt tries to shoot out but it was really useless and suddenly the dark power's gas was flowing as Matt can't take it anymore and fainted. On the other hand while Regina was running away, Webdy finally caught up to her and is standing in front of her, "You can't go anywhere, just admin it!" Webdy shouted as Wendy suddenly got conscious, "R-R-Regina...", "What is it..?" Wendy whispers to Regina as she touch her back, "Use this power... And fly away...", "W-What about Matt?!", "I can sense him in a barrier, we can't save him so just..." Wendy stopped talking as half of her powers are transferred into Regina and her body was glowing! What will happen?!

 **Author: Okay finally done after 4 Months of non Appearance at all :v Okay so what power will Regina get? Who really Skye is? The start and the end of her secrets! Will they able to get out from this disaster gore? (bricked by audience) So Stay Tune Guys, because this is gonna be messier than before as Wendy unlocks the truth what happen to them! (Opps almost say the spoiler out www)**

 **(Dec 16th Note: Ahh I'll get right into chapter 8 once 7 is out!)**

 **~~Continue to Chapter 7**


	7. Regina with Powers?

**(Dec 26th Note: Here's Chapter 7 on the stove XD I'll really get right ito chapter 8 now! So stay tuned!)**

 **Author: Damn soo busy these days... But I will still post! XD**

 **You can also gimme more ideas, because I'm a bit confused for the story! Suggestions or adding characters are the best reviews for me! Be sure to follow this story and when at least two people review in the chapters, secrets will be released! And if you follow or like my story, you will get to know more of my planned stories!**

 **This Chapter Characters:**

 **Wendy Aiko/Angel Skye**

 **Regina Miya**

 **Matt Mallory**

 **Webdy Okia**

 **Characters from Obsolete Dream and The Gray Garden:**

 **Satanick(OD)**

 **Kcalb(TGG)**

 **Etihw(TGG)**

 **Wodahs(TGG)**

 **Grora(TGG)**

 **Yosafire(TGG)**

 **Froze(TGG)**

 **Rawberry(TGG)**

 **Macarona(TGG)**

 **Glasses(OD)**

 **I've been forgetting some disclaimers: I don't own any characters here accept my OCs that I made.**

 **Now RPG START!**

 **Chapter 7: Regina with Powers?**

After Wendy stopped talking, she transfers half of her power into Regina as her body glows brightly and her outfit changes into a purple coat and a purple witch hat with a broom with her which Wendy told her to use as Regina quickly get on it while holding Wendy and flew away thur the entrance, Webdy had no choice but to turn back. But then they still have Matt on their side and they could make him hostage.

 **/While at Regina\\\**

Wendy pointed the directions and Regina follows it and finally, they got out the underworld and back to the gray garden which suddenly Regina's power disappear because of Wendy took it back when they didn't know they are in the sky and both of them fall together. Glasses, was simply taking a scroll when Wendy and Regina falls on him, "W-Who?!" Glasses look on him as he saw two injured girls, "Aren't you?!" Regina noticed that he was Glasses, "Oh that noise girl that was pulled into the underworld..?", "What the?!" Regina got annoyed but Wendy sweat dropped, "G-G-Glasses... B-Bring me t-to K-Kcalb r-right now..." As Wendy said she fainted as Regina quickly took her down from Glasses and they took Wendy to Etihw and Kcalb as fast as they could to treat Wendy's wounds.

 **-While at Underworld-**

Matt woke up in the same prison again but doesn't seem to see Wendy and Regina. "..." He lead on the wall for awhile until Satanick pops out and evilly smiles at Matt, "I though you were dead?!", _"Oh that? It was a clone because I already knew it~"_ He teased as he pull Matt's shirt from afar using his magic, "What are you doing?!", Matt said as he struggles and hit Satanick but he landed on the ground because Satanick vanishes. Then Satanick appears behind Matt and kicked him which Matt hits the bars and injures himself, _"Well, I guess torturing you could be fun~"_ Satanick said as he keep on hitting Matt over and over again which hurt and he can't even attack back, after a long while he finally fainted, while Satanick just get out and go back to his room.

 **/In the Blanblanc Castle\\\\\**

After Etihw treated Wendy's wounds, Kcalb place her in his room while Glasses and Regina take cares of Wendy, which she was awfully tortured by Igure and Satanick. "Wendy..." Regina muttered while looking at her injured friend, while Glasses he just sighed and lead on the chair. Suddenly Grora bashes in with Wodahs as they were worried about Wendy, "Uh!?" Regina got shocked while Glasses was just sleeping, "W-What happen to Skye..?!" Wodahs asked Regina while staring her, same as Grora. "Well she was tortured by a demon scientist and then got stabbed by Satanick..." Regina explained as Grora got closer looking at her, "You... Got power as well..?", "Eh..?" Regina didn't really realized since Wendy didn't really took it all back. "H-H-Hey guys..." Wendy tries to get up but was stopped by Glasses, "Don't get up Wendy..." He said but then Wodahs and Grora kinda staring at Glasses since he didn't appear much in the gray garden. "What is it?!", "Nothing~" Glasses frowned but Wendy giggled.

"Well I guess you're alive Wendy~" Etihw came in with a little tease and Wendy nodded. "I-I'm sooo way too stupid hehe..." Wendy giggled but then Etihw come closer and slaps Wendy in the face as all of them got shocked, and Etihw is crying as well. "Stupid! You're still act like a kid Skye! You almost lost your life there!" Etihw shouted while crying sadly as Grora and Wodahs tries to comfort her. "Wendy..." Regina mumbled when suddenly Wendy's eyes had tears overflowing her face, "Yes... I'm a fool... I think I deserve to die... Even though I'm a god...", "Huh?!" Regina titled her head as Wendy said god, "Regina... Come out with me..." Etihw said as she got out while rubbing her slight tears and Regina follows her out, but still worried about Wendy. "..." Grora, Wodahs and Glassed nods but then Wendy said, "Erm... Grora...", "What is it?", "Well..."

 **_~In the garden~_**

Etihw was standing quietly as Regina nodded. "So you do have powers...", "E-eh..?" Regina wondered, "Well Wendy... She gave you powers for awhile but... She didn't extract all of it at all... So they though you have powers, thats because no normal humans have powers at all..." Regina nods, and Etihw slightly giggles, "Well is not luck that brought you here though...", "Huh?" Regina titled her head as Etihw continues, "Is fate... Wendy was also a normal human at first but before she was born... She must become a god...", Etihw's tone and face got darker as Regina was still confused, "W-Why?! Why she must become one first before she can live?!" Regina sadly asked but Etihw shrugged, but still... "Wendy... And the other two babies that was with her... They have a defenseless body... Their immune system are dying... Wendy is the only girl who can be saved by becoming a god..." Etihw said sadly before Regina trembles and shivers flying down into her spine. Knowing that Wendy don't usual hang out with people and still gets along with Matt and Regina, she alone was shocked that her existence was rare to the real world. "I-Is that so..." Regina got a bit confused as Etihw pats her back, "Well let's go back to the castle then..." She said as they both walked back there, Regina still wondering about the situation.

 **/Blanblanc Castle\\\**

After Etihw and Regina reaches back to the castle, Wodahs and Grora suddenly rushed to Etihw, both panting then they said panically, "Lord Etihw! L-Lord Skye s-she went out of control by Lord Michelle!" They said as Etihw was quite shocked, "She could break the barrier in such a short time..." She mumbled before asking, "Where is she now?", "In a dungeon of Kcalb, he is currently sealing her back in there," Wodahs reported. Etihw sighes, "Please take care of this lady Grora, and Wodahs go fetch Glasses... We need as much strength to seal Michelle up..." Etihw ordered as Wodahs then nods and disappear. While Regina kept quiet but still confused, "E-Etihw... C-Can I...", "No... Please stay here until we come back please..." She said before turning around and walked away, leaving Regina and Grora which then a sudden someone has came back. "Old man!" It was Yosafire, Froze and Rawberry who came back from a mission and Macarona who just tagged along. "Oh hi Yosafire, both Kcalb and Etihw are currently busy... So yea," Grora replied but the Froze frowned and asked, "Grora, why is rare to have a human here but why she's here?" Froze asked as Grora gulped. "Y-You see i-is long explanation a-and..." Grora panics but it was rare for everyone. "I-Is okay Grora-chan, you don't need to be so tension to us!", "Yea! She's right," Macarona said as Yosafire also agrees but Rawberry was asleep. "I-I must get going!", "Off where..?" Froze and Grora said as they both grabbed Regina who was going to make an escape.

 _..._

 _..._

 **-After an hour...-**

Grora and Regina finally finishes explain what happen from top to now. Then Froze finally understood while the rest of them were bored until now. "Then? Can we go and have lunch nowww?" Yosafire wined as Froze nodded, "Well let's go then! Yea Regina?" Grora said as she placed her hands over her neck, "Y-Yea..." She said slightly being afraid but Regina still gladly took the offer and follows the group to eat lunch somewhere.

While the group of girls are waiting for their food to come, Froze had to really mention that Regina had powers lurking, but the conversation was put down by Grora who thinks is best not to say about this again, because Regina was worried about too many things and they could only do is to relax and don't mention sad things or such. Just then Yosafire being a cocky one asked Regina out of the blue a lot of things until one hits the wrong way, "Hmm So! Regina ya like someone~?" Just as Yosafire asked, everyone paled and deadpanned at Yosafire because their going to be in trouble if Regina had think more about her friends which she did. "W-Well... May..be?" But unknowingly Regina blushes but she still felt a pain in her heart that she needs to rescue Matt from the other world, but since she didn't have the great source of power to do it, she just stayed there like she was nothing and let Wendy and Matt take the fighting lead which it was awful to Regina's concern. But after her out of reality thinking, she came back with everyone concern and Grora had being deadpanned at Yosafire the most also calmed down but why? "W-Whats wrong..?", "E-Ehhhh?! Uhhh Nothing! NOTHING!" Yosafire was scared but until when Rawberry had given her a mirror...

 _..._

 _..._

 _..Wait..._

 ** _"What the HELL?!"_**

Regina yelled as her hair was messy by a witch hat and her coat is all torn which appears to be her witch powers again. As some of the cannot hold it, Yosafire and Rawberry had laughed out loud as everyone though they were drunk. "AHAHAHA R-REGINA YOUR HAIR L-LOOK FUUNNNY! *Hik!*" said Rawberry while Yosafire was almost K. by Froze, Regina blinked for awhile but why didn't she realized the powers are back? Is it because of her feelings? She's not sure and it will remain as a mystery for her and the others even Grora.

The day ended with bring a fainted Yosafire and Rawberry back to their house, and Regina had to stop by at Froze'a house to sleepover. As they were about to sleep, Regina's powers are gone and her original self is back with her neat uniform as it was not a big surprise to them anyway. As Froze was about to off the lights, Regina had to ask her now! At least she could learn something about these powers that Wendy just inherited to her, "Umm Froze... Do you know anything about power inheriting?" Asked Regina, curiously waiting for an answer but Froze had slightly froze (get it XD), "No... We don't know about God inheriting powers to humans...", "No... I mean why a human could even get such powers?" Froze had slightly sighed and off the lights and said, "If the user had what it takes to use the power given, any human could use that power... Good night..." Froze said as she slump herself into bed tiredly since she was working with Yosafire on the mission for days as Regina nodded. "So... I could have powers if I believe in myself that I could protect..?" Regina though it out as she also had fallen asleep as it was quite a day. So what happened to Wendy anyways?

 **A/N: I didn't know I haven't finish Chapter 7 Whoops! XD Well who cares now since I'm done lol! Alright! I had made a poll on what story i should do or continue so please go to my profile page and vote! And also follow me or favorite this story to get the latest updates! Who knows I could finish 5 chapters a day and post it all together since is a holiday for me XD Lol well I guess I should be out now! So See ya~**

 **~Continue to Chapter 8~**


End file.
